Arcing Chaos
by mr.stabby117
Summary: It started with a simple training session, he knew it was a bad idea to train next to that ravine but his father insisted that it was fine. And now here I am floating in the middle of some strange void. My name is Jaune Arc, and I am Chaos.


"AHH!"

Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell down a large, with his family screaming out his name, Jaune closed his eyes hoping for a swift death, but at the last second a black and green portal opened beneath him swallowing him up, before closing as quickly as it opened, sending a pulse across the planet.

###

With Jaune

###

Jaune's eyes opened as he looked around only seeing nothing,

"I-I'm I dead?" Jaune asked looking at his hands, noting that they appeared to be glowing with Aura,

"Where am I?" Jaune said to himself looking around in the void.

"Why am I so clumsy..."

###

Eons Later

###

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked down the street of central manhattan with his hands in his pockets, he wore a white leather trench coat, with a rainbow colored spiral, with stars in random places within the spiral on the back of the coat, underneath that he wore a white button up shirt with the same symbol over his heart, he also wore gray cargo pants and a pair of dark gray combat boots. On his hands, he wore a pair of white fingerless gloves. that ended just below his elbow.

This man was Jaune Arc, also known as Chaos, the being that started everything.

Jaune was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into a woman, he looked down to a head of auburn hair, he smiled

"Hi Sally," he said cheerfully, Sally looked up to see his smiling face

"Hello, Jaune, how are you today?" Sally asked smiling softly, Jaune shrugged,

"I'm good how are you? Percy still missing?" Sally shook her head.

"No, he's back and apparently went to Greece without me," Sally said Jaune chuckled at her sad tone,

"Well, I'm happy to hear he's back. Mind if I visit I've been meaning to meet my grandson," Jaune said, Sally, nodded gesturing for him to follow,

"He's currently catching up with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico." Jaune smiled,

"That's good to hear, I actually have something to ask him," Jaune said as the duo reached the Jackson household,

"Percy! I'm back and I brought an old friend!" Sally shouted into the house, there was the sound of feet running down the stairs, followed by a loud crash, Jaune chuckled, while Sally sighed at her son's antics,

"Hey Mom, Hi uh..." Percy said Jaune chuckled

"The names Jaune Arc, nice meet ya brat." Percy raised a brow

"You look my age..." Percy trailed off before he was smacked upside the head by a black haired teenager,

"Idiot, he's a god, don't you feel his aura," Thalia stated, while Jaune smiled,

"You must be Thalia former Huntress, and you are Annabeth, and Nico, nice to meet ya too, brat." Nico's eye twitched at the 'brat' remark

"Jaune you said you had a question for them?" Sally asked, placing a pitcher of water on the coffee table where everybody was gathered around,

"Oh yeah! thanks for reminding me, Sally. So, brats, what do you know about Chaos..." Jaune grinned

###

Five pairs of eyes stared wide at the god that was calmly sipping his glass of water,

"S-so... your Chaos, like God of everything Chaos?" Nico stuttered, Jaune nodded

"A-and y-your from another dimension?" Thalia asked, another nod,

"That's Awesome!" Percy shouted staring at Jaune, causing everyone else to face-plant,

"I know right!" Jaune shouted, causing everyone to face plant again,

'This... is Chaos?' was the collective thought, as the others stared at the grinning star-eyed duo. Jaune suddenly coughed into his hand

"Anyway... So do brats wanna join me and be the first demigods to enter the world of Remnant?" Jaune asked grinning, Percy looked at his friends then at his mother,

"Can my mom come?" Percy asked Jaune grinned then nodded

"Then when do we leave?" Jaune grinned then snapped his fingers.

###

The group of mortals and God appeared in front of a large white mansion,

"Come on the portal will open soon," Jaune said, the group nodded and entered the mansion, Percy looked around before seeing something surprising

"A-are these weapons from Skyrim?" Percy asked looking at the no doubt Skyrim weaponry.

"Yup! I always loved fantasy weapons so I made weapons from them into ones that I can use," Percy grabbed the blade modeled after the ebony sword and found that it was balanced very well, even to him,

"You want to use that?" Jaune asked, picking up a sword that Percy was sure was from 'Bleach'

"No, it's fine I'm just surprised at how well it's balanced," Percy said, he noticed Annabeth picking up Mehrunes Razor, flipping it and twirling it with practiced ease.

"Feel free to grab any weapon you want. There enchanted to stay in peak condition and be balanced for the wielder." Jaune spoke, causing Sally to move and pick up the staff of Magnus.

Percy looked around before he saw a black and green portal, open next to Jaune, who was talking to Nico,

"Uh, Lord Chaos, the portal is opened I think," Jaune looked up and turned to see the portal

"Oh yeah," Jaune said before snapping his fingers causing the portal to stop spiraling and turn a dark green color and become shaped like a door,

"Well time to go, don't worry the door's been stabilized so it can remain open, and any time difference will be null from now on," Jaune said before shoving the group into the portal,

###

One year, one year since the death of the oldest son of Mathew and Janet Arc, but it felt like centuries.

The Arc family was currently visiting the grave of their son, next to the family home, Jaune's seven sisters, Joan, Violet, Garnet, Sapphire, Azure, Olivia, and Indigo, were all kneeling in front of the tombstone.

The family was cut off from their silent prayer's when a dark green portal shaped door opened next to them, following five people to come falling out while the sixth walking out calmly with a grin adorn his face the rest being covered by his hood,

"Who are you?" Joan half asked half shouted, pointing her sword Crocea Mors at the intruders

"Uh... My names Percy Jackson this is my mom, Sally, the blonde is Annabeth, the other girl is Thalia, and he's Nico," Percy said holding his hands up, Joan pointed her blade at the cloaked man, her eye's narrowed,

"I asked: Who are you?" She scowled, the grin widened before he slowly took off his hood,

"The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, the ladies love it."

*Clatter*

Joan dropped her sword and shield in shock at seeing her twin brother standing in front of her alive, Janet took a shaky step forward,

"J-Jaune i-is that really you?" She stuttered, Jaune's smile grew,

"In the flesh."

In a flash, the God was suddenly dogpiled by the

arc family, after a few minutes of hugging the all, got up to let the man stand up, Jaune grinned before he was slapped by very angry Joan Arc,

"WHER THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Joan shouted tears streaking down her face she raised her hand to slap him again but he caught her hand,

"I'm sorry... I tried to get back as soon as I could to come back, but it took so long to reach the level of strength to stabilize the portal to be able to see you all again, it took eons, Joan." Jaune said speaking softly hugging her close to his body, they stayed like this for about a minute. Jaune looked up.

"I want Ice cream, we must celebrate!" Jaune shouted rushing into the house with incredible speed Joan still clinging to him.

Everyone facepalmed as they watched the duo charged into the house, before following.

Or they would have if the house hadn't exploded.

The family stood still as they watched their home erupt into a blaze, with their only son and oldest daughter still in the building

"HAHAHA! It worked!" They turned to look and see a group of the White Fang laughing as they watched the house burn.

"Fuck those stupid humans!"

The Arc family allowed their tears to fall, as they all collapsed to their knees. Suddenly the fire was snuffed out in an instant, causing everyone to look up and see Jaune holding Joan before he looked up, his expression slowly coming to realization

"Guys! I think somethings missing!" Jaune shouted,

Everyone faceplanted,

'Seriously!?'

The White Fang growled,

"How dare you survive, human!" The leader shouted, glaring at Jaune, who burst out laughing,

"I'm sorry, did say I'm human? HAHAHA! What a riot!" Jaune shouted, laughing hysterically, the demigods, and Sally, face palmed at the gods antic's.

"The hell do you mean scum!" The faunus was silenced by the blonde materializing in front of him, his palm facing the White Fang members.

"Gods don't answer to insects." The faunus didn't get to answer as he and the rest of his little group disappeared in a flash of rainbow light. Jaune turned to his family with a grin,

"So what's for dinner?"


End file.
